1. Technical Field
The present Disclosure relates to a print data processing system for processing print data, to an information processing device that can be used in the print data processing system, and to a printing device that can be used in the print data processing system.
2. Related Art
Systems in which a first device and another device are connected over a network, and the first device sends data to be transmitted over the network to the other device as the addressee based on configuration data acquired by a specific means, are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2004-214731.
Systems in which a multifunction device receives content from a server connected over a network are also known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2007-135047. JP-A-2007-135047 discloses technology enabling high speed pull printing in this system in response to instructions from an operating panel on the multifunction device.
When plural print data distribution devices are connected to the information processing device in a print data processing system having a print data distribution device that transmits print data and an information processing device that receives print data from the print data distribution device connected through a network, there is a need to run a process appropriate to this configuration so that the information processing device can efficiently receive print data from the print data distribution device. A problem with the print data processing system according to the related art is that it is difficult for the information processing device to efficiently receive print data from the print data distribution device.
There is also a need for the information processing device to be able to receive the print data with as little time lag as possible after the print data distribution device becomes able to transmit the print data, but in the print data processing system according to the related art, there is a time lag after the print data distribution device becomes able to transmit the print data.
The following need also arises when one or more printing devices are connected to the information processing device, and the information processing device is configured to output print data received from the print data distribution device to a printing device. That is, when the information processing device sends print data received from the print data distribution device to one printing device, there is a need to send print data to the one printing device in the order the print data is received from the print data distribution device, but meeting this need is difficult.